


Sweet On You

by hailynx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bodyswap, Crack, F/M, First Impressions, Flirting, Fluff, Genderswap, Height Differences, Insecurity, Misunderstandings, Non-Chronological, Pick-Up Lines, Pining, Profanity, Rule 63, Slow Build, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first conversation, Oikawa cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



> I do not own Haikyuu!!  
> A big thank you to [Paltita](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita) for being so encouraging and supportive this week. This one's for you. It's set in the same 'verse as [Could You Be Mine's Day 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3119858/chapters/6823283). I'd like to work on it but there are no guarantees that there will be more. I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this little piece. Also, this is a retaliation.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Oikawa is being a nuisance. She knows it but that doesn’t stop her from sitting atop of the work bench, rocking her feet back and forth to wreck havoc in the café kitchen. Hanamaki flexes her fingers, dusting Oikawa’s face with flour in the process but all Oikawa does is laugh. She’s not even fazed when Hanamaki pinches her nose and kneads the flour into her skin.

 

“Makki-chan,” Oikawa huffs, “I can’t breathe!”

 

There’s no apology for the mess of egg shells on the floor.

 

“You’re not helping,” Hanamaki lets go and scowls. “This isn’t a playground.”

 

Hanamaki pulls her off the bench and ushers her out of the kitchen. She mumbles something about an angry aunt. After that, Oikawa goes quietly. An angry aunt is more trouble than she can handle. It’s pretty busy at the front but they’re still handling it okay so Oikawa dawdles. Five minutes later, Iwaizumi walks towards the junction between front of house and the kitchen to pick up a slice of cake. She spots Oikawa and frowns.

 

“If you can be noisy, help out.”

 

“I was helping in the kitchen,” Oikawa retorts, poking out her tongue. “Had to you make sure you could hear me though. I know how worried you get when you don’t.”

 

Iwaizumi balls her fist. Watari cuts in between them with a sigh and hands Oikawa a tissue.

 

“Please come help out when you’re done.”

 

She points to Oikawa’s nose before she slips pass the counter to clear the tables. Oikawa nods and dabs the tissue at her nose. She turns towards Iwaizumi to ask for an opinion on whether she’s cleaned up well enough but is ignored. Her best friend pretends she doesn’t exist and takes the flourless orange cake away. She pouts. Luckily Matsukawa steps over and helps her out.

 

“You’re so slow.”

 

Oikawa tilts her head and takes a look out front, “I don’t want to go out there.”

 

“It’s boring right?” Matsukawa asks, passing the tissue back.

 

Oikawa pockets it. “Yeah.”

 

Matsukawa smirks. She has a plan and Oikawa doesn’t wait to hear it. She agrees.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a mistake. It’s always a mistake. Why doesn’t Oikawa learn? An hour later, Oikawa’s a little bit regretful about her agreement. However, she stands her ground at the counter and serves. A deal is a deal. Oikawa’s never backed out of anything and never a challenge. They have agreed on the last customer of the rush hour. Matsukawa claims to be nice, saying that she doesn’t want Oikawa to come off as a creep with an audience. Oikawa doesn’t believe her but she doesn’t have a winning argument lined up. When they reach the end of the rush, Matsukawa comes to remind her of what she has to say.

 

Oikawa’s lips tremble but she makes a smile out of it, “You’re on.”

 

She serves the next customer with calm on the outside but can feel her heart thudding with fear in her chest. It’s nothing, she repeats to herself but it doesn’t help. There’s something off but she doesn’t have the chance to pinpoint it. Matsukawa coughs, giving her the cue. Oikawa turns back, eyes wide and mouth agape. It’s _him_. She jerks back. _No way_ , her eyes scream but Matsukawa just shrugs, _you know the consequences_. Matsukawa turns away, her ponytail bouncing along with her silent steps. Gritting her teeth together, Oikawa turns back to the customer and smiles. She pulls her lips all the way to the corners and hopes she’s pleasant enough.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” the guy greets back looking _up_ at her.

 

Oikawa’s breath hitches and she forgets what she’s supposed to say next. He’s smiling and it’s pleasant. His eyes sparkle against the sun light and she doesn’t care that he’s looking up at her. To be charmed is not what she needs right now. Oikawa darts her eyes around for help— _Watari!_ —but then jumps when the phone she’s placed under the register buzzes. She scans the flashing screen and wishes that she hadn’t. Her eyes dart around the café and she finds Matsukawa slacking off, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Um, could I get—”

 

“Uh, ah, yes! Of course!” Oikawa shouts at the top of her lungs and then flushes red. He hasn’t even ordered yet. “Oh, I’m sorry. Yes?”

 

He curls his lips and it looks a little strained. “Just a regular cappuccino to go please.”

 

“A regular cap,” Oikawa repeats the order in one short breathe, “Sugar?”

 

He tilts his head, confused. She must have mumbled at the end there. Matsukawa materialises behind the customer like a ghost. She wears a disappointed expression on her face and waves the ticket around, reminding Oikawa of their deal. Oikawa grits her teeth together to avoid lashing out. That planetarium ticket is bloody expensive. It’s also a VIP ticket that Oikawa had stayed up all night trying to book but had failed.

 

“Do you take sugar,” Oikawa clenches her fists under the register. She hopes that she hasn’t turned into a tomato. “Or are you sweet enough as is?”

 

The customer is about to say something but then her words sink in and he stops. He stares with his mouth parted and no answer. A hint of pink surfaces on his cheeks but Oikawa doesn’t have enough sense to pick up on it. Her cheeks are hot like lava and she feels so embarrassed she could die. There’s a pregnant pause in the café. Her friends are dying to crack it. She can feel it in the air. Oikawa wants to cry but she doesn’t. She just stands there, trying not to fan her face as she waits for him to respond. It takes a while but eventually he looks up again and smiles. His lips quiver but he’s polite.

 

“No,” he shakes his head, “No thank you.”

 

Oikawa nods. “That’ll be—”

 

The door chime rings and along with it a name and a rival. “Suga-san!”

 

 _Suga-san_ turns back but he’s not quick enough to dodge. The girl that came in tackles him with force and sends him tumbling against the counter. Oikawa grabs his arm instinctively and steadies him. He gives her a warm smile as thanks and she draws away, feeling the heat pool on her fingers.

 

“Noya,” Suga-san sighs, “Don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

Noya tilts her head to the side and looks up at him. Her eyes gloss over and she smirks. “Buy me a hot chocolate?”

 

“Okay,” he gives in without a fight. “But don’t do that again, alright?”

 

Noya nods eagerly. He doesn’t try to pry her off. Oikawa finds this unsettling.

 

“Please add a regular hot chocolate to my order.”

 

Oikawa nods. She punches the extra beverage in and gives him the total, uninterrupted this time. The machine prints the receipt and she hands it over with his change. Oikawa informs Suga-san of the order number to which he nods before he pulls Noya aside, clearing the queue. Oikawa passes the order onto Iwaizumi and watches from the corner of her eyes as they chat. It’s lively and he’s laughing. She decides in a heated moment she doesn’t feel good. She’s about to escape to the kitchen again but Iwaizumi passes her both cups.

 

“Here.”

 

She looks at her best friend first with disbelief and then plea but doesn’t get way. Iwaizumi leaves it there and picks up another cup, makes the next drink. Oikawa pokes her best friend when she goes grabs both cups. Iwaizumi kicks her foot in retaliation. She scowls but takes the cups to collection counter and calls out the number for Suga-san’s order. Noya pipes up when she recognises the number and drags him towards it. She’s all cheer as she picks up the cup.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Thank you,” Suga-san says. He lifts the cup and smiles against the rim of the lid. It’s as if he’s trying to comfort her but at the same time, he’s walking away, ruffling Noya’s hair and saying, “Don’t rush, you’ll burn your tongue.”

 

As soon as they’re out the door Oikawa steps away from the counter, crouches down and buries her face in her hands. “Oh my god.”

 

Iwaizumi pats her on the back, “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“He always comes in at this time,” Watari adds.

 

It’s fuel to the fucking fire. Realisation sinks in and Oikawa decides that she doesn’t care about Hanamaki’s aunt. She gets up and pulls off the apron with enough force to rip the corners of the seams. She throws it to the ground before she steps out front and begins chasing. Matsukawa gives a pretty good chase but a small slip up has her at Oikawa’s feet.

 

“You did that on purpose!” Oikawa cries, grabbing Matsukawa by her collar and shaking her.

 

“Wasn’t just me,” Matsukawa replies, hands waving in the direction of her so called _friends_ who are standing behind the counter, _amused_. “We made a bet.”

 

“A,” Oikawa breathes slowly. She’s going to make their practice hell. “Bet.”

 

Hanamaki snickers, honoured as she takes the final blow. “Iwaizumi and I won by the way.”

 

Oikawa’s grip loosens on Matsukawa’s collar and she drops to her knees, wailing.

 

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

The next time that Suga-san comes in, Oikawa notices him staring at the menu with great intensity. She’s about to duck into the kitchen to avoid a reminder about their previous meeting, but Kyoutani pulls the one and only, helpful Watari into the kitchen instead. Quiet falls over the café and Oikawa is left alone at the counter. There’s Iwaizumi but while Iwaizumi runs the espresso machine, she doesn’t have any concern for Oikawa’s dignity. Sometimes, she dislikes her best friend very much but most of the time, she loves her. And unfortunately, Oikawa is the one that cannot afford to throw the friendship away.

 

Sighing, Oikawa takes a look at the line and smiles at the customer standing in front of her. There are five people in line and Suga-san is in the middle. There’s no getting out of this one but Oikawa thinks that her pretend game is pretty strong. She takes every order in a cordial manner, until he comes up to the counter, smiling. It’s a pleasant expression as always, relaxed and has an oddly calming effect. He doesn’t look like he remembers her at all. There’s no snicker as he meets her eyes. That’s enough for her to start.

 

“Hi,” Oikawa greets, followed by the well embedded hospitality protocol, leaving no room for his returning greeting. She’s not making that mistake again. “What can I get for you today?”

 

“A regular cappuccino to go please.”

 

Oikawa nods, punching the order in. Standing right here and now, where the memory was made is a strong enough reminder. So where it is possible, Oikawa avoids eye contact because she doesn’t want to relive that moment anymore. Instead, she does what she usually does and makes a note on the type of customer that he is before filing him away. They have a few of these, but none quiet as charming as he is. He had looked convincing when he was eyeing the menu. It was as if he was truly set on trying something new. But he has no such intentions. Simply put, he’s the polite kind that has a look at the menu, pretends to consider the store’s range of choices before settling on his usual.

 

“That’ll be—”

 

He’s the one to interrupt her today, “Aren’t you going to ask me if I want sugar today?”

 

He sounds playful, maybe even a little expectant. For Oikawa however, the words act as a sore reminder and Oikawa feels her cheeks flame. She had been determined not to look down and meet his eyes but he’s got her. Her eyes flutter open instinctively without her consent. She’s ready shoot a sharp glare but stops when she finds him smiling at her. It’s a genuine smile that doesn’t seem to match his teasing words. There isn’t a reason for him to smile though. It leaves her a little confused and she ends up concluding that he does remember and is clearly teasing her. That smile is a lethal weapon and Oikawa is not going to fall victim to it.

 

“Oh, well,” Oikawa meets his eyes and tries for a customer friendly smile. It might look more like a twisted smirk, if Iwaizumi’s frown is anything to go by. “Any sugar?”

 

Within seconds of her not so sweet reply, he frowns, looking disappointed and slightly taken aback. Oikawa blinks and the expression is gone. A smile is painted anew. It happens so fast, she wonders if she’s seeing things but he’s answering her before she can reconsider it. Everything falls back into place. Suga-san is as she remembers him.

 

“No thank you,” Suga-san smiles, ever so polite. “That’s three hundred and seventy yen right?”

 

He’s sweet and gentle. His tone is friendly, the same one that he had used on her last time. _And Noya_ , her brain helpfully supplies. It’s as if he wasn’t out to tease her and was only a little bit particular about the customer service but he’s _smiling_. Feeling disgruntled, Oikawa decides that he’s definitely mocking her. _What a horrible guy_ , Oikawa thinks as she nods and takes his change. She opens the register and drops the coins in. Once the receipt prints, she rips it from the machine and hands it over, repeating the order number negligently as she faces the next customer with a smile.

 

After she serves the last to customers in line, Oikawa makes her way into the kitchen to pick up a slice of lemon meringue and a slice of strawberry shortcake. Inside, Kyoutani is washing the dishes begrudgingly and Oikawa flicks some water in her face out of spite. There’s an immediate retort but Oikawa slips away with a crackling laughter. As usual, Watari steps in to pacify the situation, apologising because she had wanted to come back out, but Hanamaki had required some extra assistance.

 

“Whatever,” Oikawa pokes out her tongue, “I handled it fine.”

 

Hanamaki shakes her head but plates up the two slices of cake, with a scope of ice cream and some whipped cream on each. Once it’s ready to go, Oikawa places both plate on one hand and heads back to the front of house. She grabs the necessary cutlery and slips through the counter towards the table. The customers meet her eyes and waves helpfully. She takes gentle steps over and puts the plates down and returns to the counter. Passing by the espresso machine, Oikawa catches Iwaizumi’s laughter and stops dead.

 

Is that really her best friend laughing? Oikawa turns her head in short motions, with small creaks, like metal in need for oil. At the pickup station, she spots Suga-san hiding his smile underneath his palm, eyes crinkled. Iwaizumi shakes her head and slides his cup of coffee over. He picks it up with gratitude on his lips before he turns and leaves with a promise of trying something new next time. Oikawa is so baffled she raises her voice from where she stands just so she can reach her best friend. Who even cares if the whole store is staring?

 

“You _know_ him, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi jerks, plugs one ear. She looks at Oikawa with a brow arched, like it’s natural for her to be friends with Suga-san. “He was Karasuno’s manager.”

 

“What,” Oikawa blurts out, confusion clearly scribbled on her features. Now she’s flushed red because Noya (the small and cute hot chocolate girl with her let hair down) wouldn’t happen to be _Nishinoya Yuu_ (Oikawa admits this begrudgingly—the ponytailed libero that’s always challenging her serves) would she? “I thought that was Shimizu.”

 

Iwaizumi rolls her eyes, “Exactly.”

 

_Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to [Paltita](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita) for the wonderful fanart for one of the parts in this chapter. Please check it out [here](http://paltita-sketch.tumblr.com/post/110391940088/a-peace-offering-he-announces-based-on-this) and give it lots of love!

As soon as Oikawa steps out from the kitchen with a plated slice of New York baked cheesecake in hand, Matsukawa stops her, sliding a mug of coffee over. Oikawa stares at the heart shaped latte art and quirks her lips up. There’s improvement. With her free hand, she reaches out and nudges Matsukawa fondly. Matsukawa gives her a little smile in return and Oikawa beams. It’s rare that her affections are well received and returned.

 

“Which table?”

 

“Twelve,” Matsukawa replies and grabs a glass to start on the next coffee. “You can take your break.”

 

“Alright, thanks,” Oikawa nods, “Can you make me a soy chai?”

 

Matsukawa hums in agreement and Oikawa beams before she takes a look at the order slip that she’s clipped between her fingers. The cake is also for table twelve. That’s convenient. She slides the fingers of her free hand underneath the saucer and scans the tables for the number before she heads off. Oikawa keeps her eyes on both plates and makes sure that they’re balanced on her hands. When she gets closer, she puts on a smile and slides them onto the table respectively.

 

“Enjoy,” Oikawa says, hand reaching for the table number stand. She looks up and smiles wide because her smile would make anyone’s day. “If you need—“

 

Suga-san meets her smile equally, “Thanks.”

 

Oikawa stops, hand floating midair. Suga-san’s smile is blinding. For a brief second, she feels like she’s lost, but her surroundings come back into view and she pulls her lips across a little further. It takes a moment to register but it’s not a coffee to go today. She looks down at the mug and then the saucer, frowning. It’s not a coffee go. It’s— _heart shaped latte art_. Whipping her head right around, Oikawa darts a glare that Matsukawa brushes off with a little victory dance behind the espresso coffee machine. Clearing her throat, Oikawa turns back and bows her head slightly.

 

“Well, if there’s anything else,” she makes a gesture towards the counter.

 

Before she can backtrack, Suga-san stops her, “Actually…”

 

Biting the inside of her mouth, Oikawa wills herself to keep her feet grounded. She’s ready for whatever it is that he has in store for her today. She’s not going to flounder about like the first time—though that was (mostly) Matsukawa’s fault! This time, she’s not going to hold any expectations for Suga-san to be kind, like his image had fooled her to believe. Oikawa is ready. She has a dozen comebacks tucked up her sleeves and she’s going to break him if he has any ill intentions.

 

“Yes?” Oikawa curves her lips up, but doesn’t let him answer, “If it’s sugar you need,” she reaches over the table and pulls the little container over and makes a show of pointing to each of the different packaging. “That’s brown and that’s white and here, that’s artificial sweetener.”

 

Instead of taking offense, he nods in acknowledgement of her explanation and thanks her again. Oikawa just smiles, ready to turn her heel when he stops her again, clearing his throat and tugging lightly on her sleeve. Oikawa meets his gaze and rolls her eyes. If he’s going to be annoying then she’s going to kick him out, customer or no. Oikawa’s not going to take harassment. She’s about ready to roll up her sleeves to drag him out when he smiles sheepishly as he scratches his cheek, unsure.

 

“I’m sorry,” Suga-san ends up saying with a strained smile. “About last time.”

 

Oikawa pauses for a brief second, confused. Suga-san’s words float about her mind before they settle on what he may be talking about. Laughing a little because she finds it ridiculous, Oikawa waves her hand dismissively. There’s nothing that they can do about it now. In the end, she got her ticket for attempting the dare. Suga-san may have been particular about customer service in his next visit but she gets that. They have a few regulars like that.

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

Suga-san smiles and Oikawa her in her tracks, awed, again. How does he manage that? He does a quick glance around the café and turns back with a suggestion before she can leave, “Do you have a few minutes to spare so that we can reverse the results?”

 

_We_ and _results_. That’s odd. Oikawa pauses and tilts her head, questioning him. Instead of answering her, Suga-san simply smiles and gestures to the free seat opposite of him. She’s got thirty minutes for her break and if this is what she thinks it is, she can make good use of it to turn the tables. Amused, Oikawa slips into the seat and crosses her arms and legs, daring him to try and make a fool of her. Suga-san laughs at the pose and pushes the slice of baked cheesecake across the table. He taps at the corner of the plate and pulls his hand away.

 

“A peace offering,” he announces.

 

Oikawa’s eyes glaze over the cake and she pulls her lips thin, to avoid making the happy quiver in her lips visible. This is Hanamaki’s New York baked cheesecake. Without any confirmation or thanks, Oikawa picks up the cutlery set on the side of the dish and unrolls the napkin to separate it from the fork. Slicing the fork through the cake, Oikawa puts the small bite size piece into her mouth and hums in delight. To top off Hanamaki’s skill, the cake comes free. Even if she has to work it off later, she’s going to enjoy herself.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Suga-san comments, eyes flicking up to meet hers as he sips on his bitter coffee. “Do you need a drink?”

 

“Oh,” Oikawa exclaims. “My soy chai!”

 

Oikawa’s lashes flutter open along with her eyes. She flashes him an effortless smile and puts her hand up, stopping him from going to order. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Matsukawa trembling with shock as she debates on whether or not she should bring that chai soy over. Oikawa smirks, evil plan coming together like a child’s puzzle. She turns and puts her hand in the air, waving Matsukawa over. Matsukawa trudges over and sets the cup down with demanding clatter. She smiles politely at Suga-san before fixing Oikawa with a stare, _what the hell?_ Oikawa grins back, white teeth flashing prettily, _I’m on my break!_

 

“Thank you!” Oikawa exclaims and sends Matsukawa off.

 

Matsukawa nods, still smiling with quivering lips. She backtracks slowly but once she thinks that they’re not paying attention, her steps quicken and she disappears into the kitchen with a small cry for salvation. Oikawa turns back to her company and upon meeting Suga-san’s eyes, they both burst out giggling. They make sure to keep the volume down because her friends must not catch on but they cannot stop laughing.

 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Suga-san sing songs, nursing his coffee with a pleased look about him.

 

Oikawa scoffs, “You knew.”

 

“Your friends are obvious,” Suga-san replies. “And there’s Iwaizumi-san.”

 

He goes on, apologising again for not being able to respond accordingly the first time. He had wanted to, but then Noya had showed up and killed his flow. Oikawa finds that he is extremely perceptive. He describes everything in detail and the memory comes back vividly. She had definitely been trembling but fright wasn’t all of it. It had been a tinge of anger at her friends and herself. Suga-san says that he had wanted to quell that, but had been distracted by her amazing taste in the classic green alien printed in the middle of her shirt. Oikawa laughs at that and Suga-san just beams, delighted with the wonderful company.

 

“I like you,” Oikawa announces, breaking into a wide grin. She leans across the table, just a fraction but it’s a step closer to invading his personal space. “We can be friends.” She offers a hand to shake. “Oikawa Tooru.”

 

“I know,” he laughs, eyes crinkling up as he finally introduces himself to her, “Sugawara Koushi,” he grabs onto her hand and shakes gently, “I’ll have to consider the friend thing though.”

 

Oikawa breaks into fond laughter, “I really, really like you.”

 

“That’s a good start,” Sugawara quips.

 

They continue their conversation brightly for the next fifteen minutes just to annoy Oikawa’s fellow co-workers. They think they’re being subtle but both Oikawa and Sugawara noticed them trying to sneak to the front of house. It didn’t work because there had been pushing and shoving that made too much noise. Hanamaki pretends to clean the cake display and Matsukawa messes around with the espresso machine but Kyoutani just glares them down, like she can’t believe Oikawa’s got enough charm to capture another poor victim. Sugawara finds this very amusing and Oikawa revel in her revenge.

 

When Sugawara empties his cup, he takes a look at his watch and apologetically shuffles to leave. Oikawa’s break is almost over as well so she gathers the plates and cups to take them into the kitchen. From the corner of her eyes, she can see her friends fleeing. Getting up, she pushes her chair back in and Sugawara follows in her example. Then she picks up the dirty dishes and makes her way back to the counter, thanking Sugawara for his company, as she goes.

 

“I’m glad I could make it up to you,” Sugawara replies kindly, still smiling.

 

He wraps the scarf around his neck and waves a hand. Oikawa fixes her gaze and studies him for a moment. Although he needs to go, he stops and meets her evenly. He doesn’t shy away and doesn’t crumble under the scrutiny. It’s like he’s trying to build trust.

 

“Are you always like this?”

 

“Like what?” Sugawara blinks, confused.

 

“Nice,” Oikawa says instantly and then reconsiders. “Gentlemanly? Going out of your way for something as trivial as a dare, just because you were a part of the joke?”

 

Sugawara tilts his head just a fraction and the expression that innocently says _what?_ is quickly washed away by a wink, “Only for the one I like.”

 

_Fin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to publish something since I've been away from writing for so long. Please excuse the errs that remain!

Iwaizumi says it like this on purpose, “How about it, _Captain_?”

 

She knows that that particular acknowledgement works like a charm. Oikawa catches the ball absently and puts her serve practice on hold. Even if she will not be playing, it remains a challenge. Oikawa still holds the pride of being a part of Seijou. The juniors are asking for support and Oikawa is happy to give it. It also means that she gets to see Tobio-chan’s irritated face when Oikawa shows up but that is something they don’t need to comment on. Iwaizumi already knows how spiteful she can be.

 

At present, there are other things to be concerned about. Her best friend is suddenly someone she feels she doesn’t know as well. Although they have met on a regular basis for volleyball, Iwaizumi and Sawamura are getting along too well for Oikawa’s liking. She feels a need to watch the development closely. The match will provide good opportunity for it. As former captain, Oikawa accepts the invitation half out of good will for the juniors and half out of spite.

 

She says nothing of her hidden intentions but Iwaizumi knows. A look is exchanged to confirm it. Oikawa knows to be grateful that Iwaizumi is not going to mention it to Hanamki or Matsukawa— _no more bets_. The most important is the matter of Suga-san. How could she have missed Suga-san as one of Karasuno’s managers? Okay, Shimizu is pretty cute but Suga-san is also cute. He might be cuter, seeing as Shimizu has an overwhelming air of cool about him. Oikawa thinks of herself as cool as well, but she doesn’t feel like she can win against Shimizu’s type.

 

“But,” Iwaizumi says in warning as she passes Oikawa her knee supporter. “Try not to make a fool of yourself.”

 

Oikawa snorts, incredulous. _Who, me?_ says her expression and Iwaizumi elbows her lightly in retaliation. Even if this is a practice match, it needs to be taken seriously. Their juniors need a good push and Oikawa has reason. Nishinoya Yuu. The thought of the girl now, puts Oikawa on edge and she feels her heart thudding in her chest with excitement. What improvements has she made? How well will Karasuno play this game?

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa replies, reaching the supporter and slipping it on.

 

She checks the laces of her shoes again before she gets up to round up the team. Now, at a glance, Oikawa easily spots Suga-san in the crowd. He is smiling by Shimizu and the other manager—the current one. Oikawa can’t seem to remember his name but he’s always had her attention for being jittery. Her gaze lingers as she works her brain to remember the name but as usual, Iwaizumi has to come to her rescue.

 

“They call him Yacchan,” Iwaizumi informs, grabbing onto Oikawa’s shirt and pulling her along. “Think about it after the game, ‘right?”

 

“I know,” Oikawa replies, peeling Iwaizumi’s fingers away.

 

She pulls the team into a circle and they huddle close as she hums in her throat. Instead of saying anything though, Oikawa gets Yahaba to do it. Today the two of them are only here to act as a guide. Yahaba as the new captain should be competent enough to get the team going. Oikawa twists a smile onto her face as she nods in Yahaba’s direction. As usual, Yahaba lulls the juniors into a sense of security with kind words. As soon as she sees their guard drop, the heart in her explodes. As an extra task, Yahaba throws a cold glare, specifically targeted at Kyoutani who nods with a solemn grunt.

 

“Alright,” Oikawa says with a clap to disperse the heavy air. “Let’s do some warm-ups.”

 

The team disperses at order. Half of them get in line to receive Oikawa’s serves. It’s meant to be intimidating to start because Tobio-chan has definitely honed her skills but as they go on, Oikawa’s so blatantly showing off that Iwaizumi steals her duty and makes her go observe Yahaba’s set instead. _It’s going to put unnecessary pressure_ , Oikawa wants to argue, but Iwaizumi’s glare is final. Honestly, Oikawa’s not doing much here.

 

Standing on the side line of the court, Oikawa trains her eyes on the members running the set with Yahaba and nods in approval. They have been working hard over the summer. Yahaba’s set is consistent but there’s no way she doesn’t feel the burden of being loomed over by a genius. Oikawa always likes a challenge, but the pressure that comes with Tobio-chan is not exactly easy to stomach.

 

Seijou is in good hands though. The connection that Yahaba has Kyoutani says that much. Oikawa still feels a need to comment on it though—just to annoy Kyoutani the little stunt back in the café, “You have him tamed, Shige-chan?”

 

The little comment puts a dent into the smooth road. Kyoutani stops short of her jump, hand frozen in midair. The ball drops and lands right on her face, barely going over the net. Oikawa snorts into her hands and tries to control her laughter but it’s impossible when Hinata’s voice carries over. Looking up, Oikawa spots the little orange haired girl giggling at Kyoutani. Before a fight can follow however, Suga-san steps in to break the chain, bowing in apology as he pulls Hinata away.

 

There’s no excess of force in the action. Oikawa is used to seeing Sawamura display authority but Suga-san is gentle, just like the way that he carries himself in the café. Just like that, Oikawa’s eyes are drawn to the both of them. It doesn’t matter what Suga-san is saying, Hinata is compliant. The most compliant Oikawa has ever seen her. It doesn’t feel possible. Hinata always manages to pick up on the slightest hesitation in Tobio-chan and is ready and willing to confront her about it. This mellow side of her is something that Oikawa cannot comprehend. Where’s the intense middle blocker that Oikawa’s most familiar with? From that, stems the question, what is Suga-san?

 

Instead of intensity, Hinata grows more mellow, purring into Suga-san’s hand as he ruffles her hair and puts her back onto the other half of the court. Their warm-up goes on as if he has been undisturbed. Suga-san cheers for them all, complimenting Tsukishima and meeting Nishinoya’s enthusiasm with a loud high five. The mood is set to rainbows and sunshine. What kind of opponent is Oikawa facing? It seems likely that someone will come and tell her that Nishinoya and Hinata aren’t the only one. From the atmosphere, it looks like Oikawa’s up against the _whole_ of Karasuno.

 

Oikawa frowns, the concentration on her former team lost. As punishment for being distracted, darkness clouds her vision. As soon as she registers that a ball—it’s definitely courtesy of Iwaizumi—is coming her way, it hits her square in the face and she falls backwards, against the freshly cleaned floor with a groan. Okay, she knows that she earned that one. Oikawa doesn’t voice her complaint as the juniors gather around to ask her if she’s okay. Instead, she meets Iwaizumi’s eyes and stares. Iwaizumi shakes her head and kicks lightly at the sole of Oikawa’s runners, _get up_.

 

“Yes,” Oikawa clicks her tongue. “ _Mother_.”

 

Iwaizumi whips her head right around and dares Oikawa to repeat. Oikawa plasters on a smile, backing away from that challenge. After she dusts her clothes, she clears her throat and gathers the team around again. They form a circle and Iwaizumi fixes her with a firm gaze to make sure that she doesn’t go off tangent. Oikawa pinches the bridge of her nose to dull the pain. Honestly, why don’t they have any cute managers? That will keep Oikawa’s eyes from wandering. And it will keep the pain that she often earns from Iwaizumi’s strike away.

 

“Even if it’s a practice match,” Nasally, she puts her previous team into place. They’ll get revenge for her. Seijou will win this practice match and Karasuno will suffer. “You’re going to win.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay,” Oikawa announces, pushing them onto the court. “Go crush ‘em.”

 

And they do but the end result isn’t all that satisfying. Instead of seeing them in tears, Hinata is as energetic as ever, demanding a rematch. Then there’s Suga-san who is comforting _all_ of them, with his blinding smile. It feels like defeat.

 

_Fin._


End file.
